


Venomous versus Poisonous

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Trans Yaz [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Hair Pulling, Hickeys, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, PWP, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25479628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: “When I asked to go down on you,” the Doctor said. “You didn’t answer.”“Oh,” said Yaz. “Well. Um. If you want to. It isn’t, the, uh… the usual…”“Iaman alien,” the Doctor reminded her. “I’ve been with humans before. All different kinds of humans. It’s not like it’s venomous or something, right?” She paused. “No, wait, that’d be poisonous. It’s venomous if it bites you and you die, while it’s poisonous if you bite it and you die. Although I wouldn’t be biting you there. Unless you wanted me to. D’you want me to?”
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Trans Yaz [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848337
Comments: 7
Kudos: 92





	Venomous versus Poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of those "wouldn't it be hot if ___?" fics with even less of a thin scraping of plot over it.

Yasmin Khan held the Doctor in her lap, and they kissed like it was the end of the world. 

In fairness, it had been nearly the end of the world (or the universe, or the galaxy, or the dimension) enough times that if anyone was an expert on that kind of kissing, it would be the Doctor. Yaz had a good deal less experience than the Doctor, but more than the average human. 

As far as she knew, at any rate. 

Yaz pulled back from the kiss, and she pressed her forehead against the Doctor's, panting. She was holding the Doctor's hips tightly, and it felt like the whole room was spinning around them, or maybe the whole universe. The Doctor's hands were on the back of her head, and the Doctor's thighs were pressing into her sides. 

"Been a long time since I've done that," the Doctor said, and her hair was mussed, her expression faintly goofy. “Kissing is nice.”

“I’m glad y’like it,” Yaz said. “Don’t think I’ve ever kissed an alien before.” She licked her lips, and she could see the way the Doctor’s eyes follow the movement of her tongue. 

“You never know,” the Doctor said. She ran a hand along Yaz’s face, using one finger to trace along the curve of Yaz’s ear, then tugged on Yaz’s earlobe. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Yaz said, and she shifted. “I, uh…” She licked her lips, and she was faintly surprised at how hard she was shaking. It had been a very long time since she’d done this sort of thing. “I want to touch you, so badly,” she said, and her voice was trembling. 

“I’d say the same thing,” the Doctor said, and then her hands were on the buttons of Yaz’s shirt, beginning to undo them quickly. “I’ve wanted to get my hands on you since the first time I saw you out of your uniform.” She pushed the sides of Yaz’s shirt open, and then she was holding Yaz’s breasts in her hands, squeezing them through her sports bra.

Yaz squirmed, and she moaned, louder than she planned to. “Can you, um,” Yaz said, then cleared her throat. “Actually, never mind.”

“Nah, tell me,” said the Doctor. Her thumbs were passing over the still points of Yaz’s nipples, where they pebbled under the cotton of Yaz’s sports bra. 

“Could you pull my hair, maybe?” Yaz asked. She licked her lips, as the fire in her belly seemed to get hotter with each circle of the Doctor’s thumbs. 

“Oo, yeah, that’s a fun ‘un,” the Doctor said, her tone enthusiastic. She didn’t even need to be told how to do it - she took Yaz’s hair into her hand, close to Yaz’s scalp, and she twisted it around her fist and pulled, sharp and steady. 

“Oh,” Yaz whimpered, “oh _fuck_ , Doctor.” Her head was being forced to the side, and then the Doctor’s mouth was on her ear, tracing along the shell, then sucking on her earlobe. She moaned like something out of a porno, and she clutched at the Doctor’s braces, lacking anything else to do with her hands. 

The Doctor kept Yaz’s head to the side, and she mouthed along Yaz’s neck, down to her pulse. She was pressing delicate, gentle little kisses, wet enough that there was a snail trail down to her collarbone, now. 

“You can… harder,” Yaz mumbled. God, she was just telling all her secrets tonight, wasn’t she? 

Then again, she’d already told what some might consider her biggest secret (she’d never thought of it that way, but some people were just Like That) months ago, and there was something about the Doctor that felt like she wouldn’t judge. 

The Doctor sucked harder, right where Yaz’s neck met her shoulder, and she kept her fingers tangled in Yaz’s hair.

“Bite me,” Yaz said, “please, you can - _fuck_ , just like that!” Yaz’s hands moved to the Doctor’s hips, and her fingers were digging in. The Doctor’s teeth were blunt, but her jaws were strong. 

The Doctor pulled off with a _pop_ , and then she pressed a little kiss to the mark. “Oops,” she said. “You’re gonna have one whopper of a hickey.” She pressed her thumb against it, and Yaz shivered. _I should ask her to choke me_ , she thought, but… no. Maybe next time, assuming there was a next time. 

“I’m not too worried,” Yaz said, and she hissed through her teeth as the Doctor pulled her head in the opposite direction. 

“Might as well make it even,” the Doctor said cheerfully, and then her teeth were on Yaz’s neck again, right under her ear. She sank her teeth into it, and she _sucked_ , hard enough that Yaz’s whole body just went limp. The Doctor’s mouth moved down her neck, leaving hickey after hickey, and then they were kissing again, and the Doctor had pushed Yaz’s bra up with her other hand.

Yaz’s neck was throbbing, and so was her scalp, just a little bit. The pulsing between her legs was getting stronger, and she squirmed, pressing her thighs together. She ground her hips forward, pressing against the Doctor’s backside, and it sent little shocks of pleasure down her spine. “Doctor,” she mumbled. “Doctor, oh…”

“You look utterly wrecked,” the Doctor said, and her own voice was raw. She licked her lips, then; “can I go down on you?”

Yaz blinked. “Um,” she said, and she licked her lips. 

“If’n you don’t wanna, that’d be fine,” the Doctor said quickly. “I just, uh, I’ve been thinkin’ about it loads.”

Yaz raised an eyebrow, and the Doctor was turning red. 

“Not, like, that specifically,” she added hastily. “I just, y’know, I want to make you feel good. Whether it’s through oral sex or a good back rub, or I could cook for you if you’d like, I’m a right good cook, or -”

“I wasn’t expecting that, is all,” said Yaz. She sighed, as the Doctor let go of her hair, and then the Doctor was getting down on her knees, spreading Yaz’s own knees, so that her elbows were on Yaz’s inner thighs. 

The Doctor’s mouth was hot and wet on Yaz’s nipple, and her teeth dug into the soft skin of her breast. She let go of Yaz’s nipple, then moved to the other one, her tongue swirling along the tip. She pushed Yaz’s breasts together and licked along Yaz’s nipples, then went back to sucking them, one after the other. Time lost all meaning, and it was nothing but heat and suction, with the occasional pinch of teeth. Yaz let herself drown in it, moaning, panting, and gasping as she wriggled against the Doctor, pressing her breasts into the Doctor’s mouth, her hands in the Doctor’s hair. 

When the Doctor pulled off, she was grinning. “Yasmin Khan, you are a _wonder_ ,” she said, and her voice was full of awe. She pressed a kiss to a hickey she’d left on the side of Yaz’s breast, then nibbled on it. “So, was that a no?” 

“What?” Yaz blinked, and tried to get her thoughts in order. She was trembling, and she let go of the Doctor’s hair, 

“When I asked to go down on you,” the Doctor said. “You didn’t answer.” She gave Yaz’s nipples a little tweak, and Yaz squeaked, then covered her mouth with one hand, looking sheepish. 

“Oh,” said Yaz. “Well. Um. If you want to. It isn’t, the, uh… the usual…” She trailed off, as the Doctor’s hand slowly made its way up her thigh.

“I _am_ an alien,” the Doctor reminded her. “I’ve been with humans before. All different kinds of humans. It’s not like it’s venomous or something, right?” She paused. “No, wait, that’d be poisonous. It’s venomous if it bites you and you die, while it’s poisonous if you bite it and you die. Although I wouldn’t be biting you there. Unless you wanted me to. D’you want me to?”

“Please don’t,” Yaz said faintly. “It just isn’t like, um… .like a guy’s.”

“As long as it isn’t poisonous,” the Doctor said, and she made a big show of licking her lips, “‘cause I _really_ wanna put my mouth on it.” 

Yaz gave a full body shudder, her toes curling in the carpet. She nodded, her chest heaving. “Yeah, okay,” she said. “Yes. Definitely. Please.” 

“Let’s just get these off,” the Doctor murmured, and then she unbuttoned Yaz’s trousers, indicating for Yaz to lift her hips up. She took Yaz’s knickers with them, and then it was Yaz’s bare bum on the smooth wood of the chair. 

Yaz kept her eyes on the Doctor’s face, biting her lip. She wasn’t even sure what she was expecting, but the heated look she gave Yaz was enough to make Yaz’s toes curl, more heat building in her belly.

“You are a wonder,” the Doctor repeated, and she pressed a soft kiss to Yaz’s belly, right over the navel. Then another, a little lower, and another, until she was leaning forward, Yuaz’s soft length against her cheek. She nibbled on Yaz’s inner thigh, and then she turned her head to the side and took Yaz into her mouth.

“Ah!” Yaz shuddered, and she tensed up, then went utterly limp, as the Doctor’s tongue traced along the head, then under it, right where she was the most sensitive. The Doctor’s tongue was delicate, and her fingers were rough, digging into Yaz’s soft inner thighs. 

The pleasure was like a match being lit, sharp and bright. She hissed, as the Doctor bobbed her head carefully, still sucking, and then the Doctor’s tongue was tracing along the underside, and the Doctor’s warm breath was huffing against her groin, as all of Yaz’s length rested in her hot, wet mouth. She sucked, and then she let almost all of it slip out of her mouth, with just the tip resting on her lower lip.

“You’re… surprisingly g-g-good at this,” Yaz said thickly. “For… someone like me.” 

The Doctor wrapped her hand loosely around Yaz’s length, and she gave it a gentle squeeze. “I am _very_ old,” she reminded Yaz, and then she took Yaz back into her mouth, running her tongue along the vein on the side.

It grew very quiet, apart from Yaz’s panting, the everpresent hum of the TARDIS, and the wet sounds of the Doctor’s mouth. It was all so _much_ , and Yaz was sinking into it like a hot bath. She lost track of it all, except that the Doctor’s body was solid between her thighs, and the Doctor’s mouth was doing things to her that she didn’t have the words for. 

Not that she had a lot of words available at present. 

_I'm going to come_ , Yaz thought, and that was a surprise, because it wasn’t usually this fast, or this intense. Then the Doctor looked up at her, and she hollowed her cheeks out and sucked just _that_ much harder.

Yaz sobbed as her orgasm burned across her nerves, pleasure wringing her out like a dishcloth. She was still holding on to the Doctor, and her other hand was covering her own mouth, then pulling her own hair. The Doctor wasn’t _stopping_ , and there was another pulse, as her second orgasm hit her on the heels of the first one, and then another one after that, one after another. 

By the time the Doctor pulled off, Yaz was as floppy as a rag doll, and sliding out of the chair. She was trembling, and when the Doctor kissed her, it was wet and soft and open. She could taste traces of her own skin on the Doctor’s tongue, mingling with the alien familiarity of the Doctor’s mouth. That sent another pulse of heat through Yaz, and she whimpered, breaking the kiss. 

“You’re gonna kill me with sex,” Yaz mumbled against the Doctor’s mouth, pressing her nose against the Doctor’s cheek. Her nipples pressed against the soft fabric of the Doctor’s t-shirts, and it struck her how _unfair_ it was that she was exposed, while the Doctor was still fully clothed, apart from her coat. 

“No I won’t,” said the Doctor. “It’s not like I’m poisonous. _Or_ venomous. Although maybe that was something that you should’ve checked, before you let me bite you.”

Yaz groaned, pressing her forehead into the Doctor’s temple, nuzzling her nose into the Doctor’s cheek. “I can’t believe you just said that,” she grumbled. “I’m almost tempted to not return the favor, for that joke.”

“Y’don’t have to, y’know,” the Doctor said, then; “I notice there was an _almost_ in that sentence.”

Yaz grinned up at her, and she was gratified at just how pink the Doctor turned.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I lied, this fic was actually written because the venomous/poisonous bit of dialogue popped into my head and I had to share it.


End file.
